I Adore
by TerryPrincess
Summary: Tras los resultados del GPF de Barcelona la vida de Yuri cambia, ahora no solo tiene el respaldo de su federación y un equipo completo preparación, también debe mudarse a su nueva sede de entrenamiento en Rusia y al departamento que ya le espera ahí. También hay otros cambios que Victor esta ansioso porque se den entre ellos hacer a Yuri oficialmente su pareja. Yuri ¡I Adore you!


**I Adore**

Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, no obtengo ninguna ganancia por este fanfic.

Resumen: Tras los resultados del GPF de Barcelona la vida de Yuri cambia, ahora no solo tiene el respaldo de su federación y un equipo completo preparación, también debe mudarse a su nueva sede de entrenamiento en Rusia y al departamento que ya le espera ahí. También hay otros cambios que Victor esta ansioso porque se den pues aunque el amor que hay entre él y su Yuri es mas que evidente, ya no puede esperar para hacer formal su relación y eso incluye la aceptación plena del japonés de vivir con Victor como pareja.¡ I adore you Yuri!

La canción del programa corto de Yuri de se llama "Last Dance" cantada por Donna Summer.

 **I Adore**

 **By Terry**

 **Capitulo 1 - Next Level**

Tokio, Japón - Enero - Campeonato Nacional de Patinaje Artistico sobre hielo

Era la primera vez que Yuri mostraría sus nueva rutinas, en ese momento estaba siendo presentado para su programa corto la ovación del publico fue tremenda y entusiasta, por un momento Victor tuvo temor que aquella muestra del publico intimidara a Yuri, sin embargo su pupilo se adentro a la pista después de darle un abrazo a él y a Minako con la delicada serenidad que comenzaba a ser un rasgo constante en la personalidad del chico.

La música hermosa y suave comenzó a sonar, violines y campanas acompañaban a una voz femenina que entonaba bellamente la primera estrofa con la que Yuri comenzó a patinar en un circulo cerrado mientras su manos y piernas se deslizaban al compas, abrió mas su trayectoria ampliando su movimientos para comenzar a recorrer la pista completa cuando la cantante comenzó la segunda segunda estrofa, esa que era la favorita de Victor y que le hacia querer abrazar a Yuri todo el tiempo, sobre todo por que Katsuki había elegido esa canción y propuesto esa parte de la coreografía con la que iniciaba su rutina.

 _"... Te necesito, para mí,_

 _junto a mí, que me guíes,  
que me abraces, que me regañes,  
porque cuando estoy mal  
Estoy muy muy mal..."_

El ritmo de la canción cambio con un crescendo de cuerdas y batería que marcaba el primer cuadruple en la rutina y una combinación de elementos combinados a los que Yuri imprimía energía, belleza y sensualidad. Era un programa complicado no sólo por los saltos y los demás elementos técnicos que lo componían y Victor lo sabia, exigía cambios que casi rayaban en lo brusco desde la misma canción que había elegido su pupilo, pues primero era una tierna suplica como balada llegando a los pocos segundos al ritmo acelerado de melodía disco mientras la potente voz de la cantante interpretaba con sentimiento casi desgarrado cada estrofa repitiendo aquellas frases que hacían estremecer al entrenador y patinador ruso al pensar en su significado.

 _"... Te necesito..."_

 _"... Para mi... Junto a mi..."_

 _"... Abrázame..."_

Un triple axel perfecto fue ejecutado y para ese momento ya era una locura el animo del publico que aplaudía al ritmo de la melodía fascinados por todo lo que Yuri transmitía. La primera vez que Victor lo vio ejecutar la rutina completa sin errores se sintió abrumado al comprender lo que Yuri estaba haciendo y porque cuidaba con tanto esmero y mimo ese programa proponiendo y entregándose a partes iguales.

Lo había sospechado en algún momento sobre todo por el momento en que Yuri le diera a conocer su elección para el programa corto. Justo un día antes de que Victor volara a Rusia para hablar con la federación de su país y arreglar que se hiciera oficial su regreso.

\- Necesito de alguna forma decirte lo que siento, Victor esa tarde en el hotel antes del programa libre yo quería hacerlo, de veras... Yo quería decirte esto pero a veces siento que las palabras me ahogan y no puedo expresarme, por favor Victor no lo olvides esta canción y el programa que haremos con ella es para ti, esto es lo quería decirte esa tarde antes de la final - dijo Katsuki al entregarle el dichoso audio aguantándose la timidez aunque fallando en ocultar su sonrojo, después de eso lo abrazo y se refugio en su habitación. El ruso completamente confundido había escuchado la canción durante gran parte del vuelo a su país en medio de la sorpresa y la emoción por la confesión tan intima que encontró en la letra y todo lo que esa canción implicaba, imaginando las maravillosas posibilidades para la coreografía que le daban los cambios y la carga interpretativa que Yuri le estaba dando.

La música dejo de sonar y el patinador japonés agradecía al publico su apoyo dirigiéndose a la orilla de la pista donde Minako tuvo que tomar de un brazo al ruso para evitar que se fuera a besos sobre Yuri olvidando su papel de entrenador, su pupilo estaba radiante fue guiado al kiss and cry aun en medio de efusivos aplausos y ramos de flores alabando su ejecución bellísima y perfecta sobre el hielo.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo adoraba! Pensó Victor

¡Como pupilo Yuri era su orgullo! Como su futura pareja ¡era la luz de su alma!

Hasetsu, Japón - Enero - Dos semanas después del Campeonato Nacional.

Minako tomo sus maletas y cerro la puerta de su departamento dejo una copia de sus llaves con la conserje del edificio ya que le había pedido hacer limpieza una vez por mes, la agenda pintaba a que por lo menos no usaría el espacio en seis meses y aunque había rentado el estudio de baile y dejado el bar bajo la administración de Mari Katsuki, no le apetecía rentar su departamento ni por temporada. Cuando salió finalmente del edificio la furgoneta de la federación ya la esperaba pues en unas horas mas estaría a bordo de un vuelo con destino a Rusia, la nueva sede de entrenamiento de su pupilo Yuri Katsuki.

¡Oh, sí! Tras los resultados obtenidos por el tímido patinador muchos cambios se sucedieron, nadie hubiese podido imaginarlo pero viéndolo en retrospectiva era mas que natural ocurriera.

La federación japonesa estaba siendo muy generosa con el equipo que ahora se había formado en torno al patinador Yuri Katsuki después del GPF donde obtuvo la medalla de plata y el campeonato nacional donde se llevo el oro por una mas que amplia diferencia de puntos del resto de los patinadores, los ejecutivos simplemente se habían vuelto locos con el muchacho de Hasetsu y aunque antes no le había faltado apoyo económico al deportista para sus traslados a competencia nunca llego mas allá de eso. Ahora por el contrario no solo se habían empeñado en pagar los honorarios de Victor, sino que dieron todas facilidades y recursos necesarios para que se formara un equipo de entrenamiento que incluía a un entrenador de apoyo, un ayudante y una coreógrafa, inmediatamente Yuri pensó en Minako como coreógrafa y en Takeshi como asistente, la idea fu recibida con agrado por Victor ya que el segundo entrenador no habían podido elegirlo y tampoco podía negarse ya que era la única condición que había puesto la federación ante el regreso como competidor de Victor.

A lo que si se había negado en redondo el pentacampeón y medallista olímpico era a recibir el pago en retroactivo por los ocho meses que entreno a Yuri, la federación japonesa se había visto profundamente cuestionada por la opinión publica cuando se filtro a la prensa que Nikiforov había entrenado sin exigir paga alguna a Katsukí por lo necesitaban resarcirse. Mas esa era una deuda que Victor no iba a permitir que nadie mas que Yuri saldara y eso que aun no había hablado con él del tipo de pago en especie que tenia en mente, todo llegaría a su tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer, ojalá puedan darme sus comentarios hace mucho que no escribo ningún fanfic pero este anime bien vale la pena, esto es lo que yo me imagino de la segunda temprada.

Los capitulos son cortos como este y no tengo beta, publicare cada fin de semana.

Besos Terry


End file.
